Believe in Love
by feeling the fall
Summary: COMPLETE! Ginny runs into a jaded Draco at a party. One thing leads to another and they get together. Problem is Draco's married.
1. A Night in The Sun

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything from Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I don't own the song either. It's Sixpence none the richer. 

Sex in here so if you don't like it stop reading!! It's not very graphic though so you could probably just skim it and move along. ;)

_You and the moon are a beautiful sight to me._

_The stars in your eyes make it really hard to see you._

_A night in the sun is all I really want_

_You and me with the best of both for once…._

…..

Draco looked across the room grimly. He was now a married man; he'd gotten married a few months ago. The woman was a gold digger as Draco thought most women were. He might be good in bed but ultimately women only wanted that one single thing he had in abundance. Money. His family was loaded and his whole life it seemed like everyone saw only that. He learned early on that no one was really what they appeared. If you put a check in front of them they'd take it no matter the consequences. Women were no different and possibly even worse than men because women tried to make him believe they cared for him. Countless women told him they loved him but none of them ever did, he doubted that love was something he was ever going to experience. So he'd decided to do what his father wished and marry an "acceptable" woman, now he was miserable. His life seemed to be one big mistake. Sometimes he wished he could do it all again, relive all those moments in his life when he knew he was making a choice to travel down the path he was now on. He was young but he already felt like his life was over. One day felt like one depressing moment after the next, and he had no idea how much more he could take.

            Ginny sat at the table of her apartment and looked at the dress she'd chosen to wear the night. It was beautiful and accented her complexion perfectly. Tonight she was going to go to a party at the ministry. After graduating from school she'd gotten a job there and so far she loved it. Only a few months ago she'd been at Hogwarts, it was crazy to believe how grown up she felt. Donning her dress and styling her hair she was ready to go. Her roommate walked into the room and smiled at her.

            "Ginny, you look so amazing! That dress is great; all the men won't know what to do with themselves. You're going to knock them dead."  Sarah told her. Sarah was her roommate. They'd met at work and had become best friends instantly. Sarah was a little older than Ginny but Ginny had always been mature for her age. "Just remember not to drink very much right? You're still a lightweight so it won't take much to get you totally drunk." Sarah joked.

``````

            Taking another drink from his glass, Draco scanned the party. His wife, Pansy, was all over some guy by the bar. From the look of things it wouldn't be long before they adjourned to some side room or possibly a hotel, depending on if the guy was cheap or not. He figured he should care about her infidelity but he couldn't, not when he didn't care about her to begin with. He looked down the bar and saw a dazzling redhead standing among a group of people. She looked familiar and he struggled to place her. As soon as she turned his way he knew exactly who she was. Virginia Weasley. She looked beautiful, stunning, and she took his breath away. This wasn't something he was accustomed to. Before tonight, before Ginny, he'd never met a girl that literally took his breath away. Shocked he turned around and ordered another drink.  

            Ginny turned back to her friends and laughed at the joke that was told. She hadn't even heard the joke, she'd been to shocked to see Draco standing there at the bar staring at her. Not just staring either, he was looking at her with lust. Shamefully she returned the feelings. She'd felt that way ever since she met him all those years ago. When she met him it was a combination of love and hate. Somehow over the years it had become more love than hate. No one knew how she felt about the boy who was supposed to be her archenemy and no one ever would. Sometimes back at Hogwarts she would think he felt the same way. He'd look at her a certain way or say something to her that made her think so. Once she'd spilt all her books on the floor. Draco walked up and helped her pick up the books and papers; he was actually nice to her. He spoke to her about normal things, and she'd liked it. Ever since then she hadn't been able to put him out of her mind. She'd had other boyfriends but hadn't ever had sex. It was just something she hadn't been able to do because she felt like her first time should be important and special. Sadly glancing over at Draco who was dancing with a blonde she quickly downed her drink.

            As the night wore on Draco and Ginny both became intoxicated. Not drunk, not even close. They just got loose, enough to where their inhibitions were lost. 

            "Ginny, I'm going to go with Mike. Can you get home alright?" Sarah asked Ginny. Sarah and Mike were off again on again and tonight I guess they were on again. 

            "Yeah. I can get home. Have fun ok?" Ginny said patting her friend on the arm. Most of the people around Ginny were pairing off and going home to have wild nights. She looked down at her watch and left the party. 

            "Weasley. I could hardly believe it when I saw you. You look nice tonight." Draco stepped onto the elevator next to her. 

            "Thanks and Congratulations on getting married." Ginny said civilly. Usually she was mean to Draco so he'd never discern her feelings about him but the alcohol made her lose her desire to be careful.

            "Oh you heard? Sorry you weren't invited to the wedding. It wasn't that wonderful of an affair anyway. The bride banged my best man after the ceremony. I guess she was celebrating." Draco leaned over close to Ginny and pushed the button. 

            "Pushing it more than once doesn't make it go any faster." Ginny scolded. "I already pushed it."

            "I know. You smell really good though." Draco tilted one side of his mouth up in a flirty smile.

            "Thanks." Ginny smiled and laughed. "Didn't it bother you that your wife cheated on you?" 

            Draco stopped smiling. "She's cheating on me right now but no it doesn't bother me."

            "Why not?" Ginny asked stunned. How could it not bother him?

            "Why should it?  I don't care what she does." Draco shrugged.

            "But you're married. I thought that was the whole idea behind marriage, faithfulness. I mean you vowed to love her till death do you part." Ginny said bewildered.

            "Or until the money runs out, which will never happen." 

            "Are you telling me that she married you for your money?" Ginny sounded like this was scandalous. She'd heard of people doing things like that but she never imagined Draco would want to marry a gold digger.

            "Precisely. What? It's completely beyond your comprehension that money is all she wanted. You don't actually still believe in love Weasley?" He mocked. "You are innocent. I can't believe Potter hasn't shown you all about love, you used to follow him around like a puppy dog."

            "That was a long time ago. I'm not stupid and love does exist." 

            "That's going to be your downfall. Someone will tell you he loves you and you'll be his slave. I can just see it, he won't even care about you but you'll be convenient to have around." 

            Ginny looked at Draco like he was from some other planet. "You are very pessimistic mister. Love is all there is that matters. Don't you love anyone?"

            "No. No one loves me and I don't love anyone." Draco told her solemnly.  "Like I said all that people love is money, not other people." Just then the elevator dinged and Draco stepped out and began walking toward his car. It was a muggle contraption that Draco had taken a liking to. Even though his father disapproved he had it anyway and drove it whenever he could.

            "Now wait a minute. You can't just walk off like that." Ginny called after him. The alcohol was making her braver by the second.

            "Watch me." Draco told her and got in his car leaving Ginny standing there.  "Fine, you want a ride?" 

            "Sure!" Ginny was genuinely excited. Draco paused and gave a hidden smile while she got into the car. It was the first time in a long time he'd seen such genuine joy and it was over such a small thing too. 

            "You act like you've never ridden in a muggle vehicle before." Draco commented slipping it into first gear.

            "I have. It's always fun. Usually I just apparate or floo myself places but every once in a while I get to have a drive." Ginny told him opening her window and letting the air wash over her. 

            Her hair flew around her face and Draco couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. In that moment Draco knew he'd have to have her. He didn't think she was a virgin. Most girls acted virginal and innocent to win him over. He'd get them in bed and discover they knew more tricks than her did and were in no way innocent. Once again all they wanted was his money, he assumed it was all Ginny wanted too.

            "I like it too. It's a good way to just unwind and relax." Draco commented while watching her.

            "I know. I can't imagine what it would be like to be able to do this all the time. Sometimes I envy muggles for their recreational toys." Ginny looked at Draco and smiled. "I know that you think Muggles are filth or whatever but sometimes I think they're great. They can be really nice and friendly and besides they are still human beings right?" 

            "Whatever you say. I don't really like or dislike muggles. They just sorta take us space to me."

            "Do you remember in school how you used to hate me?" Ginny asked causing Draco to smile and nod. "Do you still hate me?" She asked honestly.

            "No. If I hated you, you wouldn't be sitting in my car right now." They were only a few minutes from her apartment.

            "I never hated you. I mean I didn't like you very much but now I do. I like you. You weren't always mean to me. In fact sometimes you were really very nice." Ginny said in a voice that was lost in memories.

            "I know." Draco did remember. He remembered the way Ginny always seemed so innocent and helpless to him. He couldn't help but have a soft spot for her. She always seemed a bit like an outsider like he was.

            "I really appreciated that. Like that one day you helped me pick up all my stuff in the hall. It would've taken me forever to do that without your help. I was so thankful." Ginny grinned up at him. "You look really gorgeous tonight. I hardly recognized you." 

            "You too." Draco pulled up to her apartment and got out to open her door. 

            "You don't have to help me. I can do it." Ginny offered looking around for her key.

            "It's my pleasure. Let me at least be a gentleman for one night." Draco told her and took the key from her hand and opened her door. "Where's you roommate?" 

            "She's at her boyfriends house." Ginny threw her bag on the sofa in the living room. Their apartment was shabby. Both girls only made minimal money because they were in entry-level positions at work.

            Ginny turned around to say something to Draco when he suddenly kissed her. At first Ginny pulled away but gradually she gave in and kissed him back. His hands traveled down her back and squeezed her close to him. Draco was a very good kisser and Ginny tried to kiss him back equally as well. Her hands roved over his back to find the hem of his shirt. With help from the alcohol she thrust her hand under his shirt and began massaging his back. Draco kissed her even harder, thrusting his tongue in her mouth fiercely almost like he couldn't get enough. 

            "Ginny…Where's your room?" Draco asked thickly. Ginny knew where this was going, she knew he wanted to have sex but Lord help her so did she.

            "That one." She pointed to a room and Draco half drug her into it. 

            "Ginny I don't have anything. Do you?" He said midkiss. Their clothes were already almost gone. Draco was in his boxers and Ginny in her bra. 

            "No I don't…but I…don't stop, please." Ginny said passionately.

            "We have to. I can't get you pregnant. I don't want children. We have to stop." Draco told her and began to roll of Ginny. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her and was lost. He wanted her so badly and with such a degree of need that he couldn't stop himself. He stared at her for a long second before kissing her soundly. She kissed him eagerly and put her hand in his boxers to free him from them. Draco practically ripped her bra off in his haste to have her. Slowly he kissed his way up her body until he landed on her mouth. He looked straight into her eyes and sheathed himself in her. 

            Ginny gasped at the sudden pain and closed her eyes. Pain was cutting through the haze of passion that surrounded her until Draco bent down and kissed her long and sweet on the mouth. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt and slowly he began to thrust into her. Ginny, contrary to what most people say, came quickly and Draco followed shortly after.

            Draco threw himself onto the bed next to Ginny and gathered her in his arms resting her head on his shoulder. He gently stroked her hair until they both fell asleep.

A/N: Howdy guys!! So this is my second Draco/Ginny story. I couldn't help I had to write it. So do you like it so far?? Hopefully Draco wasn't too OCC. I thought with the alcohol he might loosen up, so there you have it. Anyhoo. Please please please review!! I love them so dearly, they make me smile for hours and hours. Oh yeah!! If you need a fix, I have another story called Head On Collision. It's a Draco/Ginny story. It has sex in it though so if you don't like that sorta thing don't read it! And the song…obviously you can interpret it how you want but to me it's like Ginny and Draco are the best for each other…kind like Ginny was thinking it about Draco but anyway!! Adios and thanks again. Please review!!


	2. Sure to fade

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter in any way. None whatsoever. I don't own any part of the song either.

_Here and now _

_Will we ever be again?_

_Cause I have found _

_All the shimmers in this world_

_ is sure to fade away again._

            Ginny awoke the next morning before Draco. She stared down at the blonde next to her and smiled. Last night they'd had sex, she wasn't a virgin anymore. She bent down and kissed Draco on the mouth gently trying to get him to stir. 

            "Draco…Draco…" She called quietly. "Wake up sleeping beauty."

            "Aren't I supposed to be the one calling you sleeping beauty?" Draco opened one eye and joked.

            "Not when I wake up first." 

            "I'll have to remember that." He said sitting up and looking at Ginny. "Last night…why didn't you tell me it was the first time for you? I could have been slower or gentler or something."  Draco said tenderly then looked down at the sheet that Ginny held over her breasts.

            "I didn't think about. I just wanted to do it and it felt so good I didn't want to stop." Ginny explained lamely.

            "I'm glad we didn't stop not that I think I could've but I liked it too. You look amazing just woken up you know."

            "You too. You're hair isn't so perfect, it's very sexy. Draco, last night was special for me. I mean…I…it…" Ginny stuttered, not sure how to explain herself.

            "Me too. I mean it, it really was. I have to go to work but will you have dinner with me tonight?" Draco asked. He wanted to see her , maybe she wasn't like the others. Maybe Ginny actually cared about him and not his money.

            "Definitely." Ginny said with a smile.

            Later that day Ginny called her old friend Hermione Granger. She wasn't there so Ginny left a ten minute message on her phone. 

            Hey Mione! Guess what? I'm not a virgin anymore! I know it's crazy right? But guess who was the deflowerer. Draco Malfoy! I know you think he's this horrible person but he's not, he's so amazing. It's soon to say this but I love him. I knew it in my heart and soul the moment I met him. It's fate, we were meant to be together. Please don't hate me just because I'm with Draco. You can get to know him and see why he's a great person. He's just a little rough around the edges is all.  I love him, love him, love him!!! Anyway, call me please!

            "So you had sex with Him!!!?" Sarah asked Ginny when she got home later. 

            "Yes. Sarah don't yell, you can hear everything you say in the hall." Ginny cautioned, not desiring to have the whole world know what had happened.

            "Oh my gosh!! That's crazy. He's married right?" Sarah asked a little sadly.

            "Yes. Please don't mention that." Ginny felt horrible about it, even though she knew for a fact that his wife left the party with some other man. "I feel totally horrible about it. I just do and I don't know what to say to justify what we did." 

            "Maybe he'll leave his wife for you. It could be a good thing. I've heard she's a total bitch. I mean total. Like maybe the most horrible person on the planet total." Sarah joked.

            "I haven't met her. Let's just not talk about her please." Ginny said.

            Draco walked up to Ginny's door and was about to knock when he heard the voices inside.

            "He's rich. Good one Ginny. If only I could find myself some rich guy too. Then I'd never have to worry again. You'll wrap him around you're finger and he'll be your puppet." Sarah yelled as she went into the bathroom.    

            "Somehow I can't see him being wrapped around my finger. He does have a nice car though." Ginny said.

            "Maybe he'll buy you one. Then he'll buy you tons of other things." Sarah said.

            "Yeah maybe he'll get me out of this dump of an apartment. At least then I'd have a better roommate." Ginny joked not realizing Draco could hear their whole conversation.

            "You mean a richer roommate." Sarah persisted.

            "True." Ginny said wanting to stop this line of conversation not knowing that she'd just inadvertently confirmed all Draco's worst suspicions.

            He quickly apparated to his house and sat there stewing about Ginny and the conversation he'd over heard. Unluckily for Ginny he'd had two and half hours to build a fierce fury. 

A/N: Hey ya!! Did you like? I know I left you hanging right?? Sorry I have the next chapter written I'm just waiting for people to review and then I'll post it. I love reviews so much they are like little presents! Ok so that was scary. And I know, why does Ginny have to be a virgin?? You'll see my little friends, you'll see. There is a method to my madness, I promise! Ok so please review and thanks to all of you wonderful and totally fantastic people who reviewed the first chapter. Trust me you all are the coolest!! Thanks again!! 


	3. Discarded

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter in any way at all. I don't own the song or have anything to do with it either. It's "Tomorrow" by SR71. 

_You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded_

_Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded_

_Things have changed you've become a complication…_

Draco quickly apparated to his house and sat there stewing about Ginny and the conversation he'd over heard. Unluckily for Ginny he'd had two and half hours to build a fierce fury. He apparated into her room at the time they'd set earlier.

            "Hey you." She said lovingly when he appeared.

            "Hi." He said shortly. "Where's your roommate?" 

            "She went out tonight." Ginny told him.

            "How convenient." Draco snarled.

            "Is something wrong?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

            "You could say that. So Weasley, how much is the going rate these days. I should say how much do I owe you for your services rendered last night?" Draco said coldly. The use of Weasley instead of Ginny hurt her more than the question.

            "What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

            "You, last night? How much was your virginity worth? A million, two million? You were worth it though. Such a brilliant mix of innocence and sex. I have to admit I was fooled but I won't be again." 

            "Last night…I thought you were happy about what happened." Ginny was confused by this transformation.

            "Happy? To think I was stupid enough to not use protection. I mean please, that's the oldest trick in the book, trapping someone with a baby. I told you last night and I'll tell you again, I don't want children and definitely not some scheming fraud's baby. It's too bad I'm already married, you're game is over."

            "What are you saying? That I planned last night so I could get your money?" 

            "Oh, feign innocence. It doesn't work twice I'm afraid. Go run you scheme on someone else." Draco was lashing out in his anger. Somehow Ginny managed to hurt him more deeply than anyone ever had. He hated the feeling of agony that was running through him. He'd never experienced this much emotion before; beneath the layers of anger was a well of pain.

            "What happened last night happened because I love you. Don't you understand that?" Ginny wailed beginning to realize he actually believed what he was saying. For a brief second Draco's face revealed all the anguish he was feeling. He looked devastated and completely destroyed but he quickly shielded himself again by hiding in his anger.

            "Love?" Draco yelled and laughed. "You are classic. If you turn up pregnant just get rid of it. I don't want your abomination of a child and I know you won't want it either now that you realize there isn't any money in it for you." 

            "Draco stop! I mean it. What you are saying is crazy. I love you, I think I have from the second I met you. There was always something in you that I saw that was so pure and wonderful I couldn't look anywhere else. I would never try to use you in any way. Never." Ginny told him honestly her tone was desperate. 

            "Lies. Get out of my face and out of my life. I never want to see you again." Draco stormed out into the hall and apparated.

            Ginny couldn't believe what had just happened. As realization began to dawn she slowly sunk into the sofa and began to cry. She cried for herself, she cried for Draco but mostly she cried for all the things they could have had but never would. Sarah came home to find Ginny in this state. She was sitting on the sofa looking miserable.

            "What happened?" Sarah sat next to Ginny and wrapped her arms around her.

            "Draco, he thinks I only slept with him because he's rich." Ginny sobbed.

            "What? He seriously came here to say that?" Sarah said angrily.

            "Yes. I could hardly believe it." Ginny wiped her tears away. "His expression, he looked so hurt. I mean before the anger took over, he looked seriously wounded. I think he cares about me. He says most women only want him for his money."

            "Gin, if he had the impression that you only want his money and he cares about you, I can understand why he's hurt. So are you just doing to let him have his misconception or are you going to tell him the truth?" Sarah asked Ginny.

            "I'm no coward." Ginny said forcefully.

            "Then go tell him all about it." Sarah smiled at her encouragingly.

            A few days later, when Ginny finally found some time to get away from work she went to Draco's office to see him. He worked as a lawyer in a wizard firm. He was very very good at his job. 

            "I'm here to see Mr. Malfoy, please." Ginny politely told the woman sitting at the desk. 

            "And you are?" She asked Ginny indifferently.

            "Virginia Weasley." 

            "He's in a meeting right now but I can take a message for you." The woman offered.

            "Oh, you can tell him I'll just come back later." Ginny smiled and left the office.

            A couple of hours later Ginny stopped by his office again. She heard Draco talking as she walked in so she eagerly approached the secretary. 

            "I'm here to see Mr. Malfoy." Ginny said.

            "He's not available, can I take a message?" The secretary looked uncomfortable.

            "When will he be available?" Ginny asked.

            "I don't think for a very long time." The woman actually looked apologetic about having to tell Ginny this.

            "Oh." Ginny chewed on her lip as she pondered what she should do. "I'll just wait here for him then. He'll have to come out eventually." Ginny told the woman and sat in a plush chair to wait. 

            She waited and waited but Draco never showed up. He never acknowledged her presence. Still she sat there and waited.

            "Excuse me, but it's time for everyone to leave. I have to lock the office." The secretary said.

            "When will he be in tomorrow?" Ginny asked persistently.

            "Ms. Sparrow, it's alright, I'll lock up. Just go ahead and leave." Draco walked out of his office and instructed his secretary.

            Draco waited until the woman left and looked at Ginny murderously. 

            "What part of I don't want to see you again are you having trouble understanding?" Draco asked rudely.

            "I came here to tell you that you are wrong, so completely wrong about everything. I don't know why you think I only did what I did last night because of your money but your mistaken. I did it because I care about you."

            Draco looked at Ginny considering. "You know you might be worth it. How much do you want to warm my bed? I've never had a mistress before so this could be interesting."

            "Don't you hear what I'm saying? I love you, Draco." Ginny implored him to understand but he'd already built a shell around himself and wouldn't believe her. She knew it but she still tried to make him listen.

            "I hear you. You're pretty convincing too." Draco moved close to her and looked at her crudely. "I'm asking how much you cost to fuck. I mean you are a good lay. Last night was a freebie though, I'm not paying for it."

            "I don't want your money." Ginny told him forcefully.

            He laughed at her. "Sure you don't. Here." He took out his checkbook and began writing a check. "This should cover a few days worth. Let's go somewhere and screw until we're senseless."

            "I don't want your money!" Ginny was getting angry now and her voice rose an octave.

            "Everyone wants money. It's what makes the world go round. Here." He thrust a check at her and the amount was outrageously high.

            "This is what I think of your money Draco." She took the check and ripped it into shreds. "You know what's sad? You don't even get it. Here I am offering you love and you're throwing it away because you're too proud to consider what I'm saying.  Have a great life but remember that I loved you and you didn't want it, you just threw it away. You have no reason to ever feel sorry for yourself because you've built your own prison. No one helped you; you did it all on your own." Ginny turned around, threw the ripped up check into the trash and apparated back to her apartment.

A/N:  Hey you guys!!! How are ya?? Hope this wasn't too much of a cliff hanger for you!! I know Draco was totally a jerk but I tried to convey that women were his sore spot and he feels totally betrayed by Ginny even though he wasn't. Sorry about not putting song titles in there I guess it would help huh? The first Chapter was Sixpence none the richer---easy to ignore.  The second chapter was Fuel---Shimmer. I'll post em from now on!! This song I used cause it seems like Ginny might be feeling like she was only being used by Draco…I dunno you guys can decide what you think!! So thanks for the reviews! So anyway I'll post the next chappie on either  Friday or Saturday I'm not sure which, whenever I have time. But it will definitely be one of those days. Thanks again for reading!! By the way I love the songs I used, they are usually some of my favs. They sort of seem to fit really well so far so hopefully I'll be able to think of fitting ones for later chapters! Adios and thanks for the reviews and in case you're wondering I have very eclectic taste in music so I might surprise you or annoy you!! As always please read and review!!!! Ciao!!


	4. See the Sun

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. No way not at all none. I don't own the song either. It's "See the Sun" by Dido.

_I'm comin' 'round to open the blinds  
You can't hide here any longer  
My God you need to rinse those puffy eyes  
You can't last here any longer_

And yes they'll ask you where you've been  
And you'll have to tell them again and again

And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
Well I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again

* * *

After casting a spell so that Draco could not apparate into her apartment anymore Ginny started to try and mend her now broken heart. It was impossible. As improbable as it was she'd fallen hopelessly in love with Draco. She couldn't even imagine herself being with another man. A month later Ginny still hadn't gotten her period yet. Nervously she made an appointment with a healer named Miranda. Miranda had been Ginny's healer for a long time and they knew each other well.

"Yes, you are about six weeks along I'd say. You came in awfully early most people don't realize they could be pregnant until they're at least two months along." Miranda told Ginny.

Ginny couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. "I just had this feeling."

"You do want this baby right? What will the father think?" Miranda asked.

"There isn't a father. I mean, the father doesn't matter. He doesn't want this child." Ginny told her remembering Draco implicitly telling her he didn't want children and especially not hers.

"Do you want it though? I know how hard it is for you financially. You're flat broke and no one in your family can help you in any way."

"I want it. More than anything, I want this baby. I'll manage somehow." Ginny said resolutely, knowing that her life would never again be the same. She never imagined she'd be a single mom but she'd give this child all the love she had. Draco would never even know he had a child because she'd never tell him. Depression settled on her for while until Sarah came along and opened her eyes to all the things she had. Sarah told her,

"Ginny you have so much. I know that you are mourning Draco, but you have to see past that. You have a family that loves you and would do anything to help you. And you have friends that are the exact same way. Yeah, so your baby won't know his father but that doesn't mean that he'll be any worse off or that he'll be less precious to you in any way. You love Draco, I understand that but your child will show you a love that is so immeasurable, so perfect. It's a love that can heal you if you'll just let it. Don't let Malfoy destroy you, he's not worth it."

Ginny realized that Sarah was right. Her life was full not empty and her world would go on spinning with or without Draco Malfoy.

Her family had been shocked to say the least when she'd told them the news of her pregnancy. Eventually they became excited for her when they could see how happy she was about it. Financially it was hard for her. She was always strapped for cash but that was ok. Her child might not have money but he or she would be loved greatly, which was far more valuable. After she began to show, she quit her job and began work with a local wizarding newspaper. She was just a filing clerk but it paid better than her old job and she ran no risk of running into Draco. Even though, through the grapevine she'd heard Draco had moved away to some other part of the country for his job, she still didn't want to have any chance of him seeing her.

The day Ginny went into labor Hermione, her old and dear friend, was with her the whole time. Sarah wanted to be there but wasn't able to get off work in time to make it. The delivery went smoothly until the very end. Ginny couldn't stop bleeding and there wasn't a spell that seemed to be able to stop the flow of blood. Eventually the combined effect of the spells and potions worked and stopped the loss but Ginny nearly died. The blood loss was so great that she was in a coma for days afterward. When she awoke her baby was brought to her and she held it tightly close to her chest.

"Hello son. I'm your Mum. You're so beautiful. If I'd died you would've been worth it Simon, my little Simon." Ginny bent down and brushed a kiss on her new son's forehead.

* * *

"Mum, I want milk." Simon, who was now four years old called to Ginny.

"What word do you need to add to the end, Sweetie?" Ginny asked gently.

"I forgot. Can I please have some milk?" Simon said and smiled sweetly. Simon had grown into a cute little boy, he was also exceptionally bright. He was a mix of his mother and father; having his mother's eyes and his father's hair. It wasn't quite as blonde as Draco's but was blonde nonetheless.

"Sure." Ginny walked over to the fridge and pulled out a glass of milk. "Are you excited about seeing Aunt Sarah today? I know she is really excited to see you!"

"I like Sarah. She's nice." Simon said smiling. "Why are you dressed like that?" Simon asked.

Ginny looked down at her outfit. She was wearing the best dress robes she had. Today she had to go and talk to the finance person at the hospital where Simon had recently been admitted. Simon had asthma and he had it badly. Even with the potion he took daily, he still had trouble. A few months ago, Simon had not been able to breathe and had to be admitted into the hospital to undergo a thorough treatment. A week in the hospital, the ingredients in the potions, the time the healers spent casting spells and concocting the potions hadn't come cheaply. She was deeply in debt and hoped the hospital would help her with her fees.

"I have something I have to do. I'll be home as soon as I can." Ginny told Simon. Sarah appeared and said hello to Simon.

"Good luck, Gin." Sarah hugged Ginny, trying to give her confidence.

"Thanks. I love you Simon." Ginny kissed Simon and gave him a hard squeeze before disappearing.

"Why, of all the people do I have to be stuck on the same council as Draco Malfoy?" Hermione moaned at Ron.

"I dunno but you better give him hell. I hate him. I'd curse him if I could do it without getting caught." Ron said, polishing his broomstick. He was on a Premier Quidditch team.

"Caught or not, it's going to be a hard thing to resist. I hate him." Hermione told Ron as she left for work.

…..

"Hermione Granger. How are you doing?" Draco drawled as Hermione walked into the room.

"You know what? Let's just do this, you don't talk to me and I won't talk to you." Hermione practically threw her case on the table and took a seat across from Draco.

"What's your problem? Love life got you down?" Draco taunted.

"No, actually my love life is fine. From what I hear yours is the one that sucks. Just like you." Hermione was referring to Draco's recent divorce.

"That hurts."

"I'm sure. You have no feelings. Oh wait, except for being selfish I forgot about that." Hermione pulled a pad of parchment and a quill from her bag.

"You really are in a bad mood."

"Look. Let's just stop sharing and focus on the work. That's all that matters anyway right? Making money, money and more money?"

Just then the rest of the council joined them so Draco couldn't answer her insult with one of his own.

A/N: HI! Thanks for the reviews so much. I hope this story is still interesting to you guys! I know you're like, "how could you separate Ginny and Draco, you evil woman!" But it'll be ok I promise. Just keep reading! So please read and review as always! Next chapter is coming soon!


	5. Remembering the Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter at all or the song at all. It's "grey sky morning" by vertical horizon.

_So you stole my world_

_Now I'm just a phony_

_Remembering the girl_

_Leaves me down and lonely…_

* * *

Ginny walked out of the financial officer's office feeling only slightly better. They'd agreed to lower her debt a little and to allow her to pay it off in smaller increments. This was the last thing she needed. Her boss at work had developed feelings for her and while she thought he was nice, he wasn't the one man in the world she loved. It didn't help that Sarah suddenly thought Ginny should tell Draco about Simon. She was on this forgiveness kick. She'd been going to a book discussion group and their latest read was about getting up and living life, which included forgiving and being honest with people in your past. Therefore, Ginny was just a little stressed out at the moment. She didn't want to go home and have Simon see her looking so dejected, so she decided to go and see Hermione.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked quickly and shoved Ginny into her office closing the door.

"Is something wrong? You usually don't push me around like this." Ginny joked.

"Draco is here." Hermione told her honestly.

"And?" Ginny asked calmly even though on the inside just hearing his name upset her.

"I just thought you wouldn't want to see him. Where's Simon?" Hermione looked around Ginny to see if he was there.

"He's at home with Sarah. I just came from the hospital. They said the only thing they could do is to let me pay it off slower."

"I'm sorry Ginny." Hermione told her heartfelt.

"Granger you in there?" Draco called from the hallway.

"Go, Ginny go!" Hermione hissed at Ginny who quickly apparated.

"Thought I heard you talking to someone." Draco commented as he walked in. Instead of sitting down he walked over to a wall that Hermione had framed pictures on. He looked over them, pausing when he came to one of Ginny.

"No one here but me." Hermione told him nervously.

"How's everyone?" Draco asked still looking at the picture of Ginny.

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. You married Ron Weasley right? He's a famous Quidditch player now."

"I did and yes he plays Quidditch. Why ask me a question when you already know the answer?" Hermione asked irritated. Draco just smiled and looked over at a picture that Simon had drawn.

"To Auntie Hermione, From Simon." He smiled at the drawing. "How quaint, you're an Aunt?"

"It would appear so." Hermione said tartly. They were getting close to very dangerous territory.

"Simon. He appears to be quite the artist, what is it?" Draco turned his head to the side. "Oh I see, it's a centaur. That's actually quite good."

Hermione stared at Draco slack jawed. She hadn't had a clue what the picture was. She'd had to ask Simon and Draco could tell from just a cursory glance. And why was he being so polite? She was automatically suspicious.

"How old is he? This is an amazing drawing."

"Did you come here to discuss my personal life or the amendments the council is considering?" Hermione asked sharply.

Draco looked at his wand weighing his decision. He wanted to sneak into Hermione's office and look at the photo of Ginny. In it she was smiling and waving happily but somehow she seemed much older. He was still angry with Ginny but sometimes he had doubts about his opinion of her. Occasionally he'd play devil's advocate and wonder what if - What if Ginny had been telling the truth and he'd only misunderstood?

Today he hadn't been ready to be confronted with a photo of Ginny and was surprised at the extreme emotions he felt. Anger, longing and sadness all jumbled together, with longing being the most prominent. His wife had divorced him with his blessing and was going to marry another man. Not surprisingly another rich man.

After his father died, Draco inherited the family estate. He was one of the richest wizards in the world but sometimes, times like now, he felt completely empty. It was a draining emotion and usually he kept himself buried in his work so he'd never realize how vacant his life was. Once again he found himself feeling like he was in a barren wasteland and sadly he knew it was all his own making.

…..

"Draco Malfoy, where have you been?" Jeff asked Draco as he walked past his apartment.

"Working." Draco shrugged and smiled. Jeff was a muggle and had somehow, amazingly, become a good friend to Draco. One night, Draco had come home totally drunk. He couldn't even walk and Jeff saw him struggling so he'd helped him into his apartment and even slept on Draco's couch to make sure he'd survive the night. If Jeff thought Draco's apartment was a little odd, what with the owl living in it, Jeff hadn't said anything. Once again Draco was stunned by the kindness he'd gotten from someone who had no idea who he was or how much he was worth.

"You work too hard. I don't know how you do it." Jeff shook his head.

"You're dressed up. Where are you going?" Draco asked, taking in Jeff's outfit.

"I've got a date. Don't know how it happened, but I've got one." Jeff was obviously excited about his evening out and Draco couldn't help but envy him.

"Well, have a good time." Draco said stepping into his apartment.

"I will and you should try and relax. Seriously, just do something to help you unwind cause all work and no play…well you know what they say right?" Jeff said.

Draco smiled a little getting the general sentiment behind the comment even though he had no idea what the rest of the saying was. It was obviously some muggle quote. "Yeah I know. Don't go too crazy or anything."

"I'll try not too. It'll be really hard, but I'll try." Jeff smiled and waved as he left.

Draco walked into his apartment and shut the door. He'd chosen this apartment because he liked the view and the location was perfect. He was tired of living in his family's palatial mansion so he'd totally changed his way and moved into a muggle apartment. At least here it wasn't strange for him to be driving a car, which he loved to do. He couldn't explain why he was drawn to this place. But he was and for some reason he felt like this was a home for him. Of all places for a Malfoy to be, right amongst the muggles. It obviously limited his magic abilities. No one wanted to risk the discovery of the wizard world, Draco least of all but even with his restricted magic allowance he loved being here. No one automatically heard his name and had a preconceived idea of who he was. Most people just ignored him completely, which wasn't something he felt entirely comfortable with but little children didn't run in his opposite direction either. When he'd told Ginny long ago that he didn't hate muggles he was telling the truth and since then he'd purposely annoyed his father by becoming familiar with them. After a while he realized he wasn't doing it to annoy his dad anymore. His father would kill him if he could but luckily he no longer held any sway over Draco and his decisions.

* * *

A/n: Hey you guys! How's it going? I'm good. So I'm stoked that you all liked the last chapter! What do you think of the songs so far? Just curious. So anyway I'm hoping you guys don't think Draco is too OCC. I wrote him like it thought he'd be all grown up. By the way the song in this chappie is actually kind of depressing if you listen to it. I know the first couple chappies were a little bit o' porn but I warned ya! If you don't like the whole sex thing then uhm, definitely don't read my other story about Draco and Ginny. It's called Head on Collision, by the way (author shamelessly plugs other story) there's a little but of action in that one. Next chappie will be out soon I think like Thursday or maybe Friday. So anyhow, enjoy and tell me what you think! Please read and review!


	6. On Allison Road

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter at all or in any way. I don't own the song or have anything to do with it either. "Allison Road" By the Gin Blossoms. (who by the way, totally rock.)

_Now I can't hide so why not drive_

I know I want to love her but can't decide

_On Allison road_

_I didn't know I was lost at the time_

_Eyes in the sun where the road wasn't wide_

_So I went looking for an exit sign..,_

"Have fun, Simon. Here's your cape and stay close to Aunt Hermione alright?" Ginny bent down and kissed her son on the forehead. He was going to see Ron play in a match and was completely excited. He loved Quidditch passionately and getting to see his uncle in a match was incredibly entertaining for him.

"Ok. I'm going to cheer for Uncle Ron and he's going to win!" Simon declared causing both Ginny and Hermione to smile.

"He's glad that his number one fan will be there. Are you ready, Simon?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Simon said excitedly and running to the door.

"Relax, Ginny! Do something for yourself for once!" Hermione yelled over her shoulder as she and Simon left.

It was such a rare occasion to have an afternoon all to herself that Ginny felt a little lonely without Simon around. Ginny didn't know what to do with herself. Deciding the best thing to do was to go out instead of staying home and being lonely she headed off to her favorite bookshop.

The bell above the door rang as she entered the shop. The shopkeeper smiled at her and went back to her work, which made Ginny happy because she hated pesky salespeople. Ginny went directly to the bestseller section. Her favorite author, Maria Fertand was all sold out so she was forced to browse, which she didn't mind but it was sort of like looking for a needle in a haystack. She spotted the title, _Harry Potter Revealed_, and it made her smile. Every few years a person would come out with a supposedly inside account of who Harry Potter was. She picked up the book and skimmed a few pages. It was nothing new. It still was odd to her how people always wanted to know the details about Harry. What was he like? What was his favorite subject? She'd just laugh and say she didn't know, which of course wasn't true. She didn't feel like it was her place to spill her best friend's secrets, especially when Harry always kept hers. He hadn't told a soul who Simon's father was and that was her biggest secret of all.

The bell ringing above the door caused Ginny to look away from the book she was currently debating about buying. To her shock, and mild horror Draco Malfoy walked into the store. She quickly ducked behind a display and prayed he'd just keep walking. Unfortunately a clerk chose that moment to walk over to her and ask if she needed any help.

"You finding everything all right?" The clerk smiled at her helpfully.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, ignoring Draco completely and wanting to punch the clerk for her timing.

"That's a good book. I read it in a single day, I couldn't put it down."

"Well, I'm just looking right now, thanks." She said shoving the book back in its place on the shelf. Even though she wanted the book a lot, it was far too expensive.

"Ok. If you need help just ask." The clerk told her then left.

Ginny looked around the store to find Draco but she didn't see him. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to walk out of the store. It would have been a good escape if Draco hadn't been standing right behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Draco lied, staring at Ginny.

"It's fine." She said rudely and tried to push around him.

"You're in a rush so I can understand the hurry, but didn't your mother ever teach you about manners?"

"Oh, that's unbelievable. A Malfoy telling me about manners? I'm sorry but I was just taking your cue." Ginny shot back and squared her shoulders stubbornly.

Draco stifled a smile. "She's right, that's a good book." Draco told Ginny pointing at the book she'd hastily shoved into place.

"Thanks, but if I wanted an opinion I'd just read the reviews." She told him acidly.

"Just trying to be helpful."

"You helpful? Somehow those two things just don't match up."

"I can be very helpful actually, just depends on who needs the help." Draco said coldly.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot - you're rich." Ginny pulled and mock surprised face. "Too bad I don't need any help and guess what, I never will."

"That's a good thing because I wasn't offering."

"The only one you ever try and help is yourself and you fail at even that." Ginny told him and brushed past him to leave. He grabbed her arm stopping her.

"What's that supposed to mean? You think you're better than me?" Draco was angry now and unlike most people Ginny had no fear of Draco. He couldn't possibly hurt her more than he had already.

"I didn't say that."

"What did you say then?"

"Why do you care? Last time we talked you told me unequivocally that you never wanted to see me again. Let go of my arm or I swear I will curse you three ways to Sunday." Ginny's emotional reserves were running low.

"Last time we talked was a long time ago. Things change." Draco told her loosening his grip on her arm.

"What's changed? You're still rich and I'm still poor. That's the bottom line isn't it?" Ginny said tiredly. The accumulation of all her problems and running into Draco was too much. Suddenly she felt exhausted. "That's how it will always be. You'll always be here and I'll always be there, so you can stop acting like anything has changed."

"They have changed." Draco said enigmatically.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"I'm not sure. But they have. Are you feeling alright?" Draco asked and Ginny would swear she heard concern in his voice. She must be really really tired because he didn't care about her. Maybe this was all a dream or a nightmare, she didn't know which.

"I'm fine. I just need to get home." Ginny said looking at his face, noticing how much older he seemed. He wasn't the same person he was before.

"To your husband." Draco probed.

"I'm not married." She told him automatically.

"Me either."

"I heard about it. Sorry, although I know that you two didn't have the best relationship." Ginny rubbed her temples wearily.

"You're right, we didn't. So what have you been doing with yourself? I mean besides Potter." Draco asked crudely.

Ginny actually wanted to laugh at his idioticness instead she just said, "Not much."

"Well yeah, you traded one rich man for another. That was a lucky swap, or was Potter a backup in case we didn't work out?"

"Actually you were the backup man." Ginny lied. Her top priority was to protect her son and if Draco knew about Simon she was afraid he'd take him away from her just to get revenge.

"So, all that things you said to me...they were lies." Draco asked in a low dangerous voice, trying to conceal the pain he felt at her declaration. He'd hid beneath layers so long he managed to bury his pain and not show it.

"Every last word." Ginny lied again. It hurt to degrade what they had shared, but she had to protect her son. "It's a good thing you're such an excellent judge in character." Ginny heard a clock chime somewhere and realized Simon was due home anytime. "I'd love to be able to say it was nice seeing you but why lie when this has been such an honest conversation?" Ginny finally succeeded in escaping Draco and got home.

A/N: Hey! I know this chapter is short. I'm sorry! I'll post the next chapter on Saturday or maybe late Friday. I have it mostly done but I'm working out some kinks. Ummm…I hope you like it! So thanks for the reviews and reading it! Gotta go! Adios!


	7. When I Come Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The song is "To you I bestow" by Mundy.

_Well you may not see me when you come back  
I could be sharing someone else's pillow  
And my love for you is better than diamonds  
To you everything I bestow_

And tomorrow I'll be dancing on my own  
And I'll need a kiss for my head that's aching  
And I'll be a hungry dog without a bone  
Hoping my place with you's not taken

* * *

A week after meeting Ginny in the book store Draco was working harder than ever. He didn't want to believe what Ginny said about her and Harry. For the most part he didn't believe a single word of it but there was still a small part of him that was screaming, "See I told you! She was a money hungry woman." He didn't know which to believe and he was burying himself in work trying to forget it had ever happened.

"This guy talks too fast. You'd think he'd realize normal people can't take notes at his rate." Draco muttered to Hermione who was sitting next to him.

Hermione looked over at Draco and noticed that he looked paler than usual. She decided to take pity on him, so at the break she took him to her office to get a tape recorder she liked to use. Draco looked over at the wall and looked at Ginny's photo. He didn't want to have to deal with all the turmoil in his head while at work so he quickly looked from Ginny to something else. He looked over at the drawing of the Centaur but it was gone and had been replaced with another drawing.

"That's a new picture." Draco pointed at Simon's drawing.

"He draws me a new one every week." Hermione told him pulling her drawer open to locate the recorder.

"He's good, very good actually."

"I know. His mother thinks he's a genius or something but he says he just likes to draw." Hermione said without thinking, distracted by trying to find the tape recorder.

"What about his dad, what does he think?" Draco was just making idle conversation.

Hermione literally had sweaty palms from her nerves. This conversation was getting very dangerous.

"I don't know really, I haven't talked to him about it much. But from what little we have discussed I believe he thinks Simon is brilliant also." Hermione told him. She wasn't lying, Draco had said as much earlier. She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally found the tape recorder.

"Here. This is a muggle device. It records what a person says and then you can play it back." Hermione handed him the recorder. "It's not as obvious as a Quill taking the notes for you so you can sort of hide it under the table if you'd like. Here's a tape." Hermione showed him how to put the tape in. "Then you just press this button right here to record, then this button to rewind it and this one to play it back." She instructed him and then turned back to her desk to grab more paper.

"So this button to record and this one to play. Can you reuse these tapes?" Draco asked interestedly.

"Yes. I do it all the time."

"This button to record and this button to play?" He repeated again and this time he pushed the play button.

"Exactly, now let's-

It's an odd sensation to be interrupted by your own voice but that exactly what happened to Hermione.

"Hello this is Hermione. I'm not here so just leave a message."

Ginny's voice came on.

"Hey, Mione! Guess what? I'm not a virgin anymore! I know it's crazy right? But guess who was the deflowerer. Draco Malfoy! I know you think he's this horrible person but he's not, he's so amazing. It's soon to say this but I love him. I knew it in my heart and soul the moment I met him. It's fate, we were meant to be together. Please don't hate me just because I'm with Draco. You can get to know him and see why he's a great person. He's just a little rough around the edges is all. I love him, love him, love him! Anyway, call me please!"

Next a mechanical voice came over the phone and announced the time and date of the message. It was the day after they'd slept together and only hours after he'd left Ginny to go to work.

Before Hermione even had time to react Draco heard the whole entire message. She futilely reached for the recorder and Draco pulled it further out of reach.

"Draco give me the recorder." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"What is this?" Draco asked holding the recorder tightly.

"None of your business is what." Hermione said.

"Last time I checked I was Draco Malfoy, therefore that makes it my business. Is this from your phone?" He asked and then answered his own question. "Obviously it is genius. Can I still borrow this?" He asked looking at Hermione.

"If you give me the tape."

"What will I record on then?"

"I have others you can use." She walked over to her desk and rummaged through a drawer but was unable to find another tape and when she looked up Draco was gone.

The rest of the day Draco looked far too distracted for Hermione's comfort. He was probably planning revenge on poor Ginny as they sat in their meetings. Hermione sat there fidgeting all through the last meeting.

"Malfoy, I want my recorder back now." Hermione commanded when they were alone in the hallway.

He looked at her and then looked back at the recorder. "Answer one question first."

"No."

"Just one." Draco smiled.

"Ask it and then I'll answer it if I feel like it." Hermione said grumpily.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Hermione played dumb.

"You know who - Ginny." He said impatiently.

"Oh what, hurting her once wasn't enough for you? I'm not telling you where she is, not even for all the money in the world."

"Alright, then I'll just go wait for her at her apartment then." Draco said turning to leave.

"No!" Hermione called out louder than she meant to. Simon was at home with the babysitter and he was the last one Draco should meet.

"Change your mind?"

"Yes. She works at the Ramini Post, but don't just pop in on her." Hermione said grudgingly.

"Fine. Thanks." He threw Hermione the recorder and went to the Ramini post. He was mildly surprised to hear the tape. Mildly? He was kidding himself. He was shocked. It was all the things he'd hoped for. Ginny was telling the truth, she loved him. He'd listened to the tape a half dozen times after he'd stolen it from Hermione. Every time his heart swelled at the sweetness of Ginny's voice and the earnestness of her confession. Ginny thought he was amazing.

Thought. Past tense. Now, today, she hated him and he couldn't blame her. He felt horrible and guilty. He wasn't accustomed to feeling like this. The regret was bone deep and suddenly he began to fear maybe he'd lost her forever. The problem was he hadn't even really ever had her, he'd just shoved her away.

A/N: Hey guys. So here's the chappie. I tried to get it out quickly because you guys said you wanted longer chapters. Sorry that some are short. I'll try and make em longer but it's hard because I always want to post my story so I can get reviews and you guys can tell me if you like it or not. Oh Yeah! The other day I was clicking on you reviewers who I love by the way. Have I told you how much I love all you guys who take time to tell me what you think? Well I LOVE YOU! -Scary non?

So anyhoo I was clicking on some of the names and I was reading your stories and hooha I luv them! When I'm writing it's hard to get time to read other peoples stories. But I was so stoked because I was all like these are awesome and I stayed up for like hours and hours when I should have been writing, reading other peoples fics. Just to share. The point is I am honored(seriously) that you guys are reading my story and liking it! So thank you! And I mean thanks to anyone who reads this not only other writers. I just wanted to share my excitement over that! Oh and if anyone has any song recommends that are sort of angsty or might fit this story just let me know!


	8. Love But Her

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything with Harry Potter.

"But to see her was to love her, love but her, and love her forever."

~Robert Burns

* * *

By the way. Si is short for Simon. It's said like sigh. Ok so now on with the show...

"No Mr. Rosen, I'm not done with those papers yet. I'm almost finished." Ginny said to the slightly rotund man addressing her.

"Thanks. I'll be back in an hour." He said with a smile and left. Unbeknownst to Ginny, Draco had been standing just outside the door and was now in the doorway watching her. He stared at her and thought she looked exhausted. She must be working incredibly hard. He noticed a picture frame sitting on her desk and automatically wanted to know who was in it. Was it Potter, framed and staring at Ginny all day? He hoped not because even the thought made him queasy.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Miss Virginia Weasley." He announced as he entered her office, causing her to visibly jump.

"Do you knock?" She glared.

"Occasionally." Draco smiled at her in a friendly way and it automatically set Ginny's nerves on edge. "You look tired."

"Good observation. Is that what you came here to tell me? I mean, I assume there is a point to this little get together." She asked rudely.

"Right to the point? Where's the carefree, friendly Ginny I used to know?" Draco asked softly, honestly wondering and hoping she wasn't lost to him forever.

"She died. This Virginia," she pointed at herself, "is a big girl used to the real world."

"That's sad." He continued to stare at her making Ginny very uncomfortable.

"Tragic. Is THAT what you came here to say?"

"No." He said moving closer to her so he could better gauge her reaction. "I came here because today I heard a very old message."

"Is this a riddle?" She asked shaking her head when he paused.

"It was a message that was 5 years old."

"Uh-huh." Ginny said annoyed.

"It was you telling Hermione about when we slept together."

Ginny flinched. That message was incredibly personal. She laid her heart out there completely and the one person she never wanted to hear it had.

"And."

"You said you loved me." Draco stared hard.

"I told you that to your face, remember? You just gave it right back. Actually you threw it back really, wanted to get rid of it like an old shoe or something." She said with a shrug, feigning nonchalance.

"I remember what you said. I remember every word." Draco said with genuine emotion.

"Well then why is that tape so shocking to you?" Ignoring the passion in his eyes.

"Will you have dinner with me? That dinner that we never got to have." Draco asked, swiftly changing subjects.

"Nope." She said without any regret. She was remembering her son sitting at home with a babysitter. She was also thinking about how he could easily be taken from her. She had no money to fight Draco if he decided to take Simon away from her.

"Why not? Already have a date?" Draco sneered.

"As a matter of fact, I do." It was true tonight Ginny was taking Simon to see a new cartoon movie about a wizard dog that was a superhero.

Draco's face fell. He looked truly upset and Ginny squashed the little feeling of sympathy she was feeling like a bug.

"Why do you think I'd have dinner with you? Has anything thing changed between us. What's in the past is in the past and that's what you are. The past. Why not just go and get laid somewhere else? I'm too highly priced now, you wouldn't be interested." Ginny turned her back on him and started the task she was doing when he interrupted her.

"I doubt it. I'd pay any amount of money to have you again." Draco meant have in every sense of the word, sexual and emotional. But to Ginny it only meant sexual longing.

"I don't have a price tag. I never did and never will." Ginny stapled some papers together with a little more force than was required. "That's obviously something you didn't learn. I guess they're right, you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"Fine then, at least have dinner with me for old times sake." Draco just needed time. If he could have some time with her, he knew she'd realize he was different. He hoped anyway.

"What old times? We got smashed one night and had sex, that doesn't constitute old times."

"That's not what you said to Hermione, Or me for that matter." Draco said coldly. He was getting frustrated with her ignoring him.

"We talked about that yesterday, remember?" Ginny reminded him. She was afraid her composure might snap. She was terrified she might somehow let it slip that she still loved him.

"You and Potter are only friends. I've asked around. He's got a fiancé, some witch from America." He said with a satisfied smile.

"I was the other woman once, why would I let something like that stop me?"

"That was different and you know it." He practically yelled. "I didn't love my wife. I didn't give a damn about her, but I know Potter loves his fiance."

Ginny knew Draco was right, her bravado faltered slightly. "Please just go. I'm at work."

"Fine, we'll talk later." Draco told her. His hands were itching to turn the picture around and see who it was.

"No. Draco please just leave me alone. You did enough damage once, I can't do it again." Ginny told him honestly hoping that he'd realize she meant it.

"I'm sorry." Draco said simply, but she knew he meant it.

"I'm sure you are."

"You have no idea how sorry."

"Then go away." Ginny said.

"I can't." Draco said, his voice sounded tortured.

"Look. I'm not going to love you again. Seriously, go find someone else. I know you think that you care about me and there's this part of you that thinks you missed something wonderful and you probably did. But that doesn't mean you can redo it now. It was the past and life isn't as simple as it was back then. There's no way we could ever be together again even if I wanted to, which I don't." She said unemotionally and turned back to her work hoping that Draco would go home. She knew that if she let him back in, let him have her heart and soul again he could completely destroy her. She couldn't afford to let that happen when she had Simon to raise.

Ginny got part of her wish. Draco left her office but he didn't go home, he went to a bar and was rapidly on his way to being drunk. He'd gone to a muggle place so nobody from work would see him getting plastered. He only need a few more drinks to reach that goal when Jeff walked over to him.

Draco rolled his eyes. "How did you know I was here?" Draco asked annoyed.

"I didn't. This is where I usually come." Jeff said trying to hide a smile. Draco forgot that that was why he was here in the first place. He'd heard about it from Jeff, a muggle. Draco smiled at that thought.

"Oh yeah. So how'd the date go?" Draco asked taking another shot.

"Good actually. She's gorgeous and laughs at my jokes. I think I'm going to marry her." Jeff told her with a self-mocking smile.

"Seriously?" Draco perked up a little. Maybe Jeff could give him advice about Ginny.

"Yeah man. I met her and I really like her. I mean really. I've met girls before that I thought were so hot that I couldn't stand it and that I really liked but this feels different. I look at her and I think scary thoughts."

"Like what?" Draco grinned.

"Like that she'd be a good mother." he said, causing Draco to raise his eyebrows. "I know, it's frightening but I really had that thought and it didn't even frighten me. It's just weird. It's probably all in my head." Jeff ordered a beer.

"No it's not. I met a girl once. I mean I didn't think she'd make a good mother or anything like that. I really just thought she looked amazing but then we had sex. I didn't use a condom and that's a big deal for me." He looked drunkenly thoughtful for a second. "I haven't done that with anyone else, not even my ex-wife. Ginny was the first and the last. Hmmm…" Draco said falling into thought.

"What happened?" Jeff's interests were engaged, maybe he'd finally get to learn something about his reclusive neighbor.

"I think that she would make an excellent mother actually. The best probably, not that anyone would ever have my child. I'm evil you know." Draco grinned and continued. "Nothing happened really, I'm just an idiot. I left in the morning. Just left her there. I told her I never wanted to see her again. You need to pursue this girl. I regret alienating myself from Ginny more than anything in the world. She's so beautiful and funny….and smart and witty and very positive and nice and encouraging and she smells really good all the time." He rambled drunkenly. "I had the world in my grasp and I just threw it all away."

"Are you in love with her?" Jeff could hardly believe it.

"What?" Draco jerked his head up and looked at Jeff. "Yes. Not that it matters, she hates me." Draco knew he cared about Ginny and felt empty without her but he hadn't ever actually put it under the heading of "love". Strangely, he'd actually known her pretty well from school and the other occasions they'd met. Now he hardly knew her but he knew enough to know he still loved her. "I went to see her today. She told me to get out and never return. Not too unlike the words I threw at her when I left years ago."

Enlightenment hit Jeff. "That's why you work so hard. You're working to forget, but obviously it's not a very effective coping mechanism for you."

"No, it's not, is it?" Draco said with a slur and laughed at the irony of the situation; here was Draco Malfoy, one of the coldest and most emotional devoid wizards and he was trying to numb his pain by getting totally and completely inebriated over a girl.

"Oh my god, Hermione. You told him where I worked!" Ginny yelled at Hermione when she got home from work. Ginny had gone home and picked up Simon and then went straight over to Ron and Hermione's house. Simon was now sitting in the living room playing with Crookshanks.

"I didn't have a choice, Ginny. He said he was going to go to your apartment if I didn't tell him where you worked and I knew that Simon was home with the babysitter." Hermione told her putting her coat in the closet.

"Really? He said that?" Ginny said distractedly. "How'd he hear that tape by the way?"

Hermione told her the story and Ginny realized it was an accident but she was still frustrated by it.

"Look Gin, I'm sorry but I never meant for it to happen. He looked totally dumbfounded by it, I kinda felt a little sorry for him."

"I know." Ginny said and meant it.

"I'll tell you what I know. I know that if he comes near Ginny again I'm going to kill him. How does he think he has the right to be around you?" Ron sounded completely outraged. "You gonna help me Harry?" Ron looked over Harry inquisitively.

Harry was visiting on a trip and had only a day to spend with the old gang. He'd be back in a while for a longer visit. "If I had to. You know Ginny's like my sister right?"

"Neither of you is going to do anything of the sort. I told him to leave me alone and that's that." Ginny told both of the men.

"You two staying for dinner?" Hermione asked pulling out her wand.

"No. Si and I are going to the movies." Ginny said smiling at Simon who had just entered the room.

"I get to have every flavor beans! I've wanted to see this movie forever." Simon told them excitedly.

"Oh, be careful with those beans. I've gotten a few nasty ones." Ron said with a cringe.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! That quote up there was for Draco about Ginny. Interpret that however you want but I liked it. Thanks for the reviews and this chappie is at least a little longer! I know everyone is like "when is Draco going to meet Simon?" But you will see. All will be revealed in time. Just a keep a reading and you will find out. So muchas gracias for the reviews I absolutely love them more than anything in the whole world. They totally just make me smile! Thanks again and please review! Next chapter soon!


	9. Jello

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all in any way.

No song or anything today! Sorry I had no time!

* * *

Sarah had taken the day off and stolen Simon from the babysitter to go shopping for a birthday present for Ginny. She loved spending time with him and this was the perfect excuse. It was just about lunch time and they ducked into a shop to grab a bite to eat. Sarah heard his voice before she saw him and she hoped he wouldn't recognize her. Unfortunately for her, he did. Well, he kind of recognized her anyway.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Draco asked Sarah thinking her face was incredibly familiar.

"No, I don't think so." Sarah said not looking him in the eye.

"I'm Simon!" Simon declared to Draco. Sarah sat there mortified, not knowing what to do but at least Draco didn't recognize her. Why should he? They'd only met one time.

"Hello, Simon. I'm Draco." Draco smiled at the cute child. He liked kids in generic way, but he had no idea about them in actuality and he didn't think he'd make a good father. He was terrified of the responsibility of molding a child into an adult. Then there was the fact that he didn't think anyone would ever even want to have his child.

"I'm eating jello!" Simon told him and pointed at the jiggling mound on his plate.

"I can see that. It looks delicious." Draco was on his lunch break and he didn't have much time to spare.

"What are you eating?" Simon piped up again, obviously not caring that he was speaking to a stranger. A stranger who happened to be his father.

"I am going to have a sandwich." Draco glanced at the line. It was short so he'd have time to get his food and eat if he was quick.

"What kind? I like roast beef. I like cheese too."

"Roast beef." Draco said with a smile.

"Really? That's my favorite. I like it with cheese and lettuce." Simon repeated with a smile.

"And jello, all at the same time?" Draco asked, causing Simon to giggle.

"No!" He said with a giggle.

"Good. That might be a little nasty, I think." Draco made a disgusted face.

"Yep. My mommy doesn't like jello but she still let's me eat it because she loves me. Sometimes she even puts fruits and stuff in it. She says that makes it better for me."

"I'm sure she does. So what does your dad let you eat?" Draco asked enjoying his little talk. This child had no inhibition and he liked it.

"I don't have a daddy." Simon said a little sadly.

"I'm sorry. I don't have a daddy either."

"Really?" The child's eyes looked strangely familiar to Draco. They were warm and bubbling with life.

"Yes, really."

"I wish I had a daddy." Simon said.

"Ok, that's enough Simon. We have to go or all the stores will close." Sarah interrupted their conversation quickly.

"It's only lunch time. Mommy says they don't close until after dinnertime." Simon told Sarah.

"I know but we have to find her a special present and that could take a long time." Sarah grabbed Simon's hand and all but dragged him out of his seat.

"Sorry he's really talkative." Sarah apologized to Draco.

"No, it's quite alright. He can talk to me anytime." Draco said smiling at Simon. "It was nice meeting you, Simon."

"You too, Draco." Simon held his hand out for Draco to shake. Draco shook it gladly and smiled as he watched the kid leave. Somehow that encounter made his day seem a million times more promising than it had when he'd entered the shop.

Sarah's heart was still pounding as she left the shop. That was way too close. She didn't want to tell Ginny about it but figured she should. Sarah might believe that Draco should be aware that he has a son but she wouldn't be the one to blab Ginny's secret.

"I like that man. He was nice." Simon said as they walked down the street.

"Did you? You know you aren't supposed to talk to strangers right?" Sarah said putting her hand out in silent demand of Simons. He grabbed her hand and they continued down the street.

"I know. But he looked like I knew him. He looks like the man from a picture mommy showed me once. But that guy didn't look so old."

Ginny had shown Simon a picture of Draco? When had she done that? Sarah made a mental note to ask Ginny.

"I know but still, it's a rule. No more talking to strangers."

"But he's not a stranger now. I can talk to him again, right?"

"I guess." Sarah said. "Now let's go find a present."

Sarah had decided to stay for dinner after she brought Simon home. Her and Ginny were sitting at the table talking about Simon.

"I showed it to him a couple months ago. He was asking about his dad. All his friends have fathers so he was wondering about his. I couldn't lie about it and I honestly never thought he'd meet Draco in a million years. Do you think he knew? I mean about Simon?" Ginny was wringing her hands she was so worried.

Sarah let out a long sigh. "No but he was really good with him. I mean I was surprised to see how at ease he was with Simon. It was a little weird."

"And you still think I should tell him?" Ginny asked hoping Sarah had changed her view on that front.

"Yes I do."

Simon was asleep in his bed, clueless as to the discussion going on in the other room.

"He'd hate me and then take Simon away and there is no way I could live with that." Ginny's throat tightened at the thought. "I'd die if anything ever happened to Simon. He's my angel, my everything."

"I know that, But have you realized that you could be depriving Draco of that same thing?" Sarah asked quietly almost afraid to put the thought into words because it sounded like a betrayal.

"Please don't make me feel more guilty about that than I do. I didn't think he'd want Simon then and I still don't now." Ginny said getting up and therefore closing all discussion on the subject. Ginny got up and picked up a paper from the counter. "Yesterday I got another bill for Si's hospital stay." Ginny stood at the counter and turned to Sarah rubbing her temples. "I was doing really well, actually being able to save some money until now."

"You can't help that. It was out of your control. Simon just had an attack that even the healers had a hard time with." Sarah tried to comfort her.

"I know that. It's just that I feel horrible that Simon is deprived of things because I have to pay his hospital bills. It's not like I have a choice because I have to pay them but how do I tell Si that he can't have a new box of Bangour paints because I have to pay off my debt? That's not something a child should have to deal with." Ginny was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, it's not your fault. And trust me, Simon is the happiest child I've ever seen. You are the most wonderful mother and so all that other stuff only comes second with Simon. He's not like normal kids. I don't think he cares about toys or the newest broomstick he loves playing with his mom. He's told me as much. I mean it, that kid thinks you're the best thing since self cleaning cauldrons." Sarah got up and hugged Ginny. "And Bangour paints are the most expensive paints in the world anyway. Why buy him those?"

"Because he loves to paint and draw. He really, really does. Harry bought him some once and ever since then Simon doesn't like anything else." Ginny shrugged silently saying what can I do about it?

"Then tell Harry to buy him paints and crayons from now on." Sarah said with a smile.

"I'll remember to pass that along." Ginny grinned back.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and recommends. I love them a lot. Sorry it's taken me forever to update but I have been so sick. I mean like sooooo sick I can't even walk but I'm feeling better now but not entirely. Thanks for being patient and still reading. Thanks! Please review!


	10. Chances Fade

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter at all in any way shape or form. The song is Michelle Branch "Breathe"

_Well it's all so overrated_  
_ In not saying how you feel_  
_ So you end up watching chances fade, _  
_ and wondering what's real,_

* * *

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I had no idea he'd be here. I swear I wouldn't have asked you to come if I'd known." Sarah told Ginny sadly. They were at a company party at Sarah's work to celebrate an award she'd received. She'd quit working for the ministry after she gained enough work experience to get a job that paid much better. Ginny was having the hugest sense of déjà vu and she hated it. She'd come here to support a friend not to be confronted with Draco.

Draco was standing with an older couple and a single man. He stood there looking devastatingly handsome. Ginny's heart automatically started beating faster when she saw him. He hadn't noticed her presence yet but he was standing close to the exit so he'd see her if she tried to leave. Ginny gave up all hope of leaving without having to talk to him.

"It's ok, Sarah. It was bound to happen eventually now that he lives here." Ginny told her, trying to lessen her guilt.

"I know but it's really soon. He met Simon only a week ago, isn't that a little weird for you? It's not like they are strangers anymore."

"I know." Ginny's voice was strained. Annoyingly she was beginning to feel guilty about not telling Draco about Simon and she hated the feeling.

"Ok." Sarah looked over at her boss who was gesturing her to come over to him. "I've gotta go. Sorry." She said again.

"I might just go soon so don't worry about me if you don't see me later." Ginny told her and Sarah nodded.

Sarah had made an amazing speech that made you laugh one moment and then become serious the next. By the end of it all Ginny needed to be alone. Meeting all the people and constantly colliding with Draco's unreadable gaze was getting to be an enormous strain on her. She decided to duck out onto a balcony for some fresh air.

She breathed in and thought about her life. She loved Simon more than anything in the world and she was terrified to think of anything happening to him. She was also beginning to feel the love for Draco, that without his presence she'd managed to ignore come to life now that he'd reappeared in her life.

"Isn't it a bit chilly out here for you?" Draco asked quietly as he came up and stood behind her. He stood feet from her but it felt like only inches to Ginny. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep her melancholy tears from falling.

"Yeah, but it was crowded in there." She turned around to face him and thought about how gorgeous he was. Any woman would be lucky to have him in their life. Too bad she'd already had her chance.

Draco nodded. "It was. I was surprised to see you here. I hadn't realized you were affiliated with the Brockman Company."

"I'm not. I'm just here with a friend." She explained lamely. "What about you? I thought you were a lawyer."

Draco smiled a little. At least she cared enough to find out what he was up to. Tonight he felt the depression settle over him. He'd watched the couples smiling at each other adoringly inside the party and automatically thought of Ginny but she was too far for him to reach. "I am. My firm represents the company when necessary."

Ginny sighed. She knew that was a contract worth millions, if not more. It always came back to money.

"You've been very successful." Ginny complemented and meant it. She always knew Draco was highly intelligent.

"I have."

"So I suppose that makes you happy. All your money and all the things you can afford to have." Ginny said trying not to think about the son that she was struggling to support.

"The cars are nice." He said with a smile, obviously referring to the last time they'd ridden in a car together.

Ginny half smiled at the memory. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hate Draco or even dislike him. He was part of her, her soul mate and that wasn't something easily forgotten.

"I'm sure that's true. You probably get some nice women to ride in them with you too."

"Actually, I've only let a woman in my car once." He said and Ginny looked at him trying to see if he was lying. "It's true. It was a long time ago. Too long, I think. That was the best ride of my life."

"Draco, don't. You aren't serious." Ginny said, hoping what he said was true but also hoping that it wasn't.

"Believe what you want." Draco said sadly. "I'm cold. I'm going to go inside. Goodnight, Virginia."

"Night." She said and just like that he was gone, leaving Ginny feeling sad and confused.

"Hey, Harry. Thanks for watching him. I hope he wasn't too mischievous for you." Ginny said as she arrived at her apartment.

"No, he was great. He's sleeping now." Harry said gesturing toward the bedroom.

"I really appreciate it. Sarah stole the show with her award speech, everyone loved it."

"I'm sure she did. Simon kept asking me about Quidditch, I think he's obsessed with it. Must be hanging around Ron too much or something. He's getting so big. It seems like forever since I've spent any time with him. He hardly remembered me." Harry said sadly.

"Yes he does! And thanks for getting him some new paints. He loves them."

"I brought some crayons and markers too."

"Yeah, I saw that. I think Simon is set for about five years with all the art supplies you brought him." Ginny teased and then honestly added, "I really appreciate it."

"No problem. He's a terrific kid. You're doing a great job with him. I know it must be hard for you being alone."

"It is and speaking of kids…when are you going to have some of your own?"

"Hey! I'm not even married yet!" Harry choked on his laughter.

"I know but someday you'll have some and you're going to be a great dad. Not that I know really. Simon hasn't had a dad." Ginny pulled at the hem of her shirt lost in thought before she asked the question that was tugging on her mind. "Harry, would you want to know? I mean now, even after all this time."

"Yeah, Ginny. Yeah I think I would." Harry answered after a while.

Ginny nodded her head as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm just so scared he'll try and take Simon from me or that he'll hate me. When he left me he definitely didn't want a child."

"It's been five years though. I've heard from friends, friends that know about these things, that he's different than he was." Harry was talking gently, like he didn't want to hurt Ginny.

"I know. He was there tonight. I wanted to tell him so badly. It was hard for me not too." Ginny wiped a tear from her cheek. "He asked me to go to dinner with him. I said no but god help me I wanted to so much."

"Ginny." Harry was looking at her intently and completely truthfully. "Gin, you can't help who you love. It just happens, you can't control it. When you try it just messes it all up and gets confusing."

"Thanks." Ginny hugged him tightly. "Thanks for just being you and not judging me."

"No problem. Of all people, I know about being judged so I wouldn't dream of it." Harry joked.

"Yeah, alright Mr. Potter. So have you read your newest biography?" Ginny teased him.

"No. Must've missed that one." Harry replied and Ginny managed a watery smile.

"It's late, you should go cause I am exhausted. But thanks again."

"Anytime but Gin, if you need me, you know where to find me." Harry told her and Ginny nodded.

"No, I mean it. You can come to me anytime for anything. I know how hard this is for you because I know what kind of person you are." Harry told her and then kissed her forehead before departing.

* * *

a/n: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and the get well wishes and stuff. I'm feeling a lot better. Hope you all like this. I appreciate the song recommends you guys give me. They're great because I need all the help I can get! So anyhow. I know you guys totally want Simon to meet Draco but they will. (and I love the name simon too! It sounds so…I dunno cool and hot and not dorky or geeky in the least) I'm trying to decide if I want to finish this story soon or sorta drag it out longer. It'll be more angsty and stuff if I stretch it out. What do you think? Opinions anyone? Ok so I gotta go. Thanks thanks thanks!


	11. Everything I Know

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it at all. The song is Switchfoot called might have ben hur

_Everything I know tells me she's everything that I could hope for_

_Everything I know tells me I can't let her walk away_

_I took my time to find the words_

_I hope she feels the same_

_Cause I want someone to share my smile_

_Share the pain_

_Be there when the sea turns grey _

_to share the joy for better or worse_

_And I thought that it mighta been her._

_I wonder if she knows the way I saw her soul light up my life_

_I wonder if she knows of the pain I feel tonight._

_I took my time to find the words_

_I hope she feels the same_

_Cause I want someone to share my smile_

_Share the pain_

_Be there when the sea turns grey_

_to share the joy for better or worse_

_And I thought that it mighta been her._

* * *

The very next day Ginny decided she would tell Draco about Simon. She'd tell him everything that had ever happened since he'd left. It would be nice to finally not feel guilty about this anymore. She was trying to convince herself she was excited about it and she was failing miserably.

She asked her boss, Howard Scott who was in his mid thirties and not too bad looking, if she could have a long lunch and luckily he'd agreed. She thanked him profusely while ignoring the way he looked at her body. It annoyed her that he felt like he could just stare as her lasciviously, and she was powerless to do anything about it. She needed this job. This job gave her lots of time with Simon and enough money to make it by.

Ginny walked into the offices that belonged to Draco's firm and was surprised but not totally shocked. He was extremely successful. He'd managed to open his own wizarding law firm with a partner, and they'd become one of the biggest firms in the country. She asked where she could find his office and when she got there she was dismayed to find out he had the same secretary he'd had years before. Ginny hoped she wouldn't remember her.

"Hello, I'd like to see Mr. Malfoy." Ginny said hesitantly. Here history was repeating itself yet again in the course of two days. She felt very odd about this. Maybe it was some cosmic plot for her and Draco's relationship.

"Who should I say is here?" She asked looking at Ginny. She was looking at her in that "I recognize you but I can't remember you" way.

"Virginia Weasley." She said and she could see the light bulb go on in the woman's eyes.

"Just a moment." She went back to Draco's office and a moment later she came right back out. Ginny held her breath, scared she'd hear the same thing she'd heard five years ago.

"He said he'll see you right away." The woman smiled and Ginny let out her breath as she entered his office. It was surprisingly simple in an elegant way. Draco was sitting at a huge wooden desk studying a folder. He looked up at her as she entered the room.

"Have a seat." He told her gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Ginny sat down and began to fidget.

"Umm…" She was nervous and had no idea where to start. How did you tell someone something like this? It's not like you can say, "Oh and by the way, I've had your child". No biggie right?

"Are you alright?" He asked looking at her strangely.

"I came here to tell you something. It's not easy for me to tell you but I have to and I want to." Ginny said and then stopped.

Draco's expression was unreadable; she thought he looked maybe a little alarmed or something. Hesitantly, Ginny continued.

"That night when you came to my apartment and we…" she paused for a moment, "we argued. That was really traumatizing for me and then when I came to your office to talk to you, you were beyond horrible to me. I don't think there are words to describe how much that hurt me." She stopped overwhelmed by all the pent up pain she felt.

Draco thought she was done talking so he started talking. He looked incredibly sad, so sad that Ginny was almost taken aback by it.

"I know. I was cruel but I was hurt too." He laughed mirthlessly. "I don't think you can know what it feels like. I thought you were just using me for my money and maybe that's true but-

Ginny stood up and cut him off. She was outraged.

"I Have Never Wanted You For Your Money!" She enunciated every word. "I don't know why you think I am some whore who wants your money, but it's total crap."

"Then why did you tell your roommate that you wanted me to buy you new things and all that?" Draco's voice was accusing.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny was at a complete loss. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"I heard you two talking about how I'd be a better roommate than her because I had money." He was clearly hurt by this.

"Oh my god." Ginny sat down and started laughing. Now she remembered the conversation, five years too late.

"I don't think it's funny at all." Draco said angry and so now he stood up.

"It is so funny." Ginny said. "That was my roommate telling me that you were rich and how lucky I was. She said that because at the time her boyfriend was a slacker of a wizard and going nowhere. I agreed so we wouldn't have to talk about it anymore. I mean, I'd just lost my virginity to the only guy I'd ever love and there she was thinking about money. I wanted to talk about the way you kissed and smelled and how it felt when you were making love to me and how I never thought I could ever actually feel another person so much or so close and there she was talking about money. I wanted to get past it, I was only half listening to her anyway so I automatically agreed."

"What?" Draco sat in his chair and looked like he might vomit.

"That's how Sarah was. She only thought about how her life was, she's different now but back then she was self-centered. So I had to get past her thinking about her to think about me. Apparently you didn't hear the other part of the conversation." Ginny said getting a little worried about Draco's paleness. "Are you ok?" She got up and walked over to stand beside him.

"No." He said looking up at her, still looking shocked.

"Do you need me to get help?" She asked, running her hand through his hair. It was second nature to touch him, she loved him so she couldn't help it.

"No." He said, savoring her touch.

"Then what?" She asked with a smile.

With the strength of someone who was fully ok and not someone who'd just been about to be sick, Draco wrapped his hand around Ginny's neck and pulled her down to kiss him. She resisted at first but only a little and shortly found herself in his lap. Luckily the door was closed.

This was better than Draco remembered. He felt like he was returning home after a long absence. He kissed her deeper, never wanting it to stop. Just then Mrs. Sparrow knocked on his door. Reluctantly he pulled away from Ginny but wouldn't let her off his lap. He clamped his arm across her thighs imprisoning her.

"What?" He snapped at the secretary who was standing outside the closed door.

"You're lunch appointment is in a half hour, sir." She reminded him.

"Cancel it." He said looking at Ginny. She was more beautiful than he remembered. She just got better with age. Her eyes were a bottomless pit of warmth and what he hoped was love.

"Sir?" Mrs. Sparrow questioned him.

"Cancel it. Reschedule for tomorrow." Ginny squirmed on Draco's lap and he clamped down even tighter.

"Do that anymore and I won't be eating food for lunch." Draco whispered at Ginny. She gave a startled laugh.

"Ok sir." Mrs. Sparrow went away obviously puzzled by her employers instructions.

"So are you going to have lunch with me or what?" Draco asked her staring at her mouth.

"Yes." Ginny was torn. She wanted desperately to have lunch with Draco but she also knew she needed to tell him about Simon.

"Great. I know this place. It's amazing." Draco said and finally let Ginny off his lap.

"The last time I came to this shop, I met a cute little boy." Draco said as he and Ginny were placing their order. They were at the shop where Draco had met Simon with Sarah earlier. Draco was standing very close to Ginny. She could smell his cologne and she took a deep breath loving the scent.

"Yeah." Ginny said only half listening. She was memorizing Draco's face in case he hated her when she told him about Simon.

"I'm ok with kids but oddly I felt comfortable with him. He started talking to me and it was completely natural. He told me about how he loved jello." Draco smiled at the memory and Ginny was jerked out of her dreamland.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Jello." Draco smiled and ordered them their food and they went to go stand and wait for it.

Simon, Ginny thought. He was talking about Simon. Oh God.

"Draco, do you want kids?" She asked quickly before she lost the nerve.

"Are you offering?" He joked.

"Uhm…just general conversation." She said stupidly.

"I don't know."

"Because you told me, you know back then, that you didn't want any."

"I know. I don't think about kids very often actually." He shrugged.

"Oh Ok." Ginny said taking her food from the person behind the counter. Draco took it from her and carried both her food and his food over to a table.

They ate silently. It was almost as if there was too much to say to each other, neither knew where to start. Draco finished eating but Ginny was still working on her food. He pushed his plate forward and looked at her.

"You look the same. Beautiful as I remember."

"Right, thanks." Ginny said blushing slightly.

"No really. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life." He said and Ginny obviously disbelieved him.

"We both know that you've met many women who are much more beautiful than I am."

"Physically maybe. But when you're counted as a whole package you are the most beautiful." Draco said causing Ginny to smile. "What about me? How do I look to you?"

"Old and you are definitely losing that sexy body you used to have." Ginny lied with a smile. His body was as perfect as it had ever been. He looked just at muscular and lean as he was years ago.

"Thanks. I try. So why lie to me about Potter?" Draco leaned in close to Ginny, switching from flirty to serious in a matter of seconds. "Everything you said in that store was a lie. You and Potter haven't ever slept together and you and he aren't in a relationship now, so why did you lie to me?"

"Obviously to protect myself. Last time you and I had a relationship you utterly destroyed me. I didn't want to let you have that kind of power over me."

Draco looked at her intently. "But you're willing to now?"

"No. I'm willing to think about it." Ginny looked away from his steady gaze and pushed her plate away also.

"What secret are you hiding from me? You were always transparent to me and I couldn't escape you. I could see you, even when I didn't want to I saw you." Draco sounded annoyed about this.

"What does that mean, that you've always secretly harbored this love for me? Like I believe that." Ginny laughed at the idea.

"That is exactly what it means. Except I wouldn't really say it was love, not at first anyway. You were like this virus inside me, I couldn't get rid of you no matter how hard I tried. And then I had you. In a rare moment of weakness I gave in to the one thing I wanted more than anything but knew I shouldn't have or deserve for that matter." Draco looked at Ginny imploring her to understand. But Ginny just sat there speechless.

"You were a virgin. That was so unexpected and so utterly divine. I knew then that I would never be able to forget you and that knowing what it was like to be with you would be a memory that I would have forever." Draco said then stopped abruptly almost as if the words had just spilled out of him on accident.

"I…me too." Ginny said weakly and Draco smiled relieved.

"Then why all this dodgy business, why not be straight with me?" Draco leaned over the table and grabbed her hand.

"Hello Virginia." A voice cut into their conversation and Draco looked up at the intruder. It was her boss.

"Hello, Mr. Scott." Ginny said and tugged lightly on her hand. Draco tightened his grip.

"Are you having a good lunch? I didn't know you came here often. If I had, I'd have invited you myself." He said with a flirty smile.

"I've only been here once, this is my first time." Ginny smiled a little back. Draco had a tight grip on her hand and wasn't going to relinquish it without making a scene.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself with your…." He left the sentence as a question and it was Draco that answered.

"A very old and dear friend." He said with a bit of menace in his voice. Howard Scott looked down at Draco with obvious dislike.

"You look vaguely familiar to me. We've probably met but I just have a hard time remembering insignificant people." Howard said.

"In that case, Draco Malfoy." Draco introduced himself and was satisfied to see the Howard to cringe.

"Howard Scott." He offered.

"So you're Virginia's boss?" Ginny just sat there watching this scene with a stunned expression on her face.

"I am. Actually it's a good thing I've run into you. Hermione Granger called for you, she said it was an emergency of some sort."

"What? What else did she say?" Ginny sat up in her chair and felt panic begin to rise in her. Had something happened with Simon?

"Just that it was an emergency and you should see her as soon as possible. If you need I could take you to her office."

"That's not necessary, I'll take Ms. Weasley wherever she needs to go." Draco said coldly and stood up still holding Ginny's hand possessively.

* * *

a/n: Hello you guys! This is a long chappie so you better enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff I love love love them. The next chappie isn't finished yet but it will be out in a few days like wed at the latest. It's been a hard one for me to write! So anyway I hope you liked this. Please review and thanks for reading!


	12. Finally, truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter at all. I just love this quote and so I thought it worked here well.

"Kiss me and you will see stars; love me and I will give them to you."  
-Unknown

* * *

Ginny practically ran to Hermione's office while Draco trailed behind her. He was a few feet back so when Ginny entered Hermione's office she was alone.

"Ginny, what in the world?" Hermione looked at her oddly.

"He said you had an emergency message for me. Is Simon alright?" Ginny asked on the verge of tears.

"Oh Ginny, I never thought about that." Hermione's expression was total remorse. "Simon is fine, it's nothing to do with him actually. I suppose in a way it does."

Ginny sucked in a breath and felt all the worry drain from her. She felt like she'd just run a mile from all the stress that she'd gone through.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't think it would freak you out so much. It's just that I was so excited and I wanted to tell you, so I told him it was an emergency. I thought you'd just call. I didn't even think about Simon when I did it. I'm really sorry." Hermione said contritely.

"It's ok. So what's so urgent?" Ginny asked trying to act normally. Hermione noticed someone walk into her office but ignored them assuming it was a messenger or something.

"You won't just be mom anymore Gin, you'll be an aunt too! Si's going to have a friend to play with now!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

"You're pregnant?" Ginny asked surprised, she hadn't realized she and Ron were even trying to have children yet.

"It's shocking isn't it? I was totally stunned actually because we've taken all the precautions against it but somehow it happened." Hermione's joy was palpable. "This baby will be our miracle, just like Simon was yours. Hopefully I won't almost die while I'm having it though. It feels weird saying "it" but I have no idea what it is!" Hermione laughed loudly.

Draco stood in the doorway listening to the conversation in total shock and agony. Ginny was a mother. She had a child. That must have been what she meant when she said things had changed and couldn't ever be the same. Ginny must have loved whoever the father was a great deal to have almost died having his child. Jealousy at the unknown man coursed through his veins but he had no real reason to be jealous. He'd thrown Ginny away.

"I guess though that the age difference will matter. Simon is going to be almost five and a half when my baby is born. He'll be more like a big brother but that's ok!" Hermione continued to gush.

"Hermione, I'm so happy for you. It's really incredible I'm just surprised! I bet Ron's excited about it and can't wait to tell everyone." Ginny smiled thinking about her brother.

"Congratulations, Hermione." Draco interrupted the conversation. Draco needed to leave before he lost his composure and let his real emotions show. Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. She'd just spilled Ginny's secret right in front of Draco.

"Thanks." She managed to say and Ginny looked at Draco with a mortified expression. He didn't seem to realize what had been said in the conversation, either that or he didn't want to have anything to do with his own son. Draco smiled tightly and walked out of the room.

"I think I need to go after him Mione." Ginny said uncertainly.

"Me too. Honestly I've thought that for years now." Hermione agreed with a nod.

"Wish me luck?" Ginny asked as she turned to leave.

"Good luck." Hermione smiled at her.

Ginny tried to follow Draco but he appeared to have apparated to some unknown destination. She was so frustrated and felt so defeated that she almost broke down into tears right there on the spot. Instead she glanced around. She had entered the muggle world on her search for Draco. Luckily she spotted just what she was looking for, a place with a bathroom.

Ginny walked uncertainly into the bar. She looked around and found the restroom and went in. She looked in the mirror and washed her face off, trying to calm herself down. She didn't know where to find Draco except at his office and he probably didn't go there because it was almost closing time. She'd just have to return tomorrow and hope he'd see her. Feeling defeated she left the bathroom and began toward the door.

"You look like you might need a drink." A feminine voice called to her as she made her way to the door.

"Excuse me?" Ginny looked over at the woman who had called out to her. She was beautiful, unbelievable so and she didn't look that much older than Ginny.

"Here. Sit down." The woman gestured to the seat next to her. Ginny sat down slowly. "So why do you look so glum?"

"No reason." Ginny didn't really want to discuss her problems with a stranger.

"Oh come on! If you can't tell your problems to me who can you tell? I don't know anything about you and I won't judge you so what more could you ask for? Aside from that I'm a great listener."

Ginny looked at her and noticed the pure kindness in her eyes. Ginny began to talk and before she realized it the whole story had slipped from her lips. She'd edited out parts that weren't suitable for a muggle to hear but other than that she told her everything.

"My name is Becca by the way." She said when Ginny was finished. "That's a really sad story, but it doesn't seem like a finished tale to me. It's too tragic to be finished. I think that he might love you if you give him a chance and you'll never know how he'll react to Simon until you tell him. What's your name?"

"I'm Ginevra. Well Ginny actually. I have no idea how to find him but I'm going to tell him. Thanks for listening to me. I didn't realize how much I actually needed to tell someone."

"No problem. Now if only I had a way to solve my problem." Becca sighed heavily.

"What's your problem?" Ginny asked taking a sip from her coke.

"Boy trouble just like you. I think I'm in love with this guy that I'm dating but we've only been dating for a little while. You know how guys are, he'll freak out if I tell him I love him but I can't help it. It almost slipped out yesterday and I'm so scared of losing him. I think he's the one."

"Oh. I don't have any experience with that because I've only loved one guy and you know what happened there." Ginny smiled ruefully.

"Maybe I should just say it and if he runs then it wasn't meant to be." She said with a questioning glance at Ginny.

"Sounds like a plan to me, I'm beginning to realize that honesty is always the best policy."

"There he is." Becca looked at a guy who walked through the door. He was very handsome in a rough kind of way.

"I better go then." Ginny smiled and started to stand.

"No stay. Please!" Becca begged. "At least for a little while."

"Ok." Ginny said hesitantly, she didn't really want to get in the middle of a lover's quarrel.

"Hi Jeff." Becca stood up and kissed him lightly. Jeff smiled back at Becca as if she were the sun in his sky and Ginny knew that he wouldn't run when Becca told him she loved him. He'd probably ask her to marry him or something like that. "Jeff this is my friend Ginevra."

Jeff looked at Ginny and smiled. "Hi. It's Ginny actually." She smiled.

"Good to meet you Ginny." Jeff smiled at her thinking the name sounded familiar.

"Oh my God!" Becca said suddenly.

"What?" Both Ginny and Jeff said at once.

"I just remembered that that guy you talk about's name is Draco!" Becca looked at Ginny with a grin.

"Yeah, he lives in my building." Jeff said looking at Becca questioningly. Suddenly enlightenment hit him. "And you're Ginny."

"What's his address?" Becca asked Jeff. He wrote it on a piece of paper.

"Good luck, Ginny." Becca whispered to her as Ginny stood to leave.

Draco heard the knock at his door and went to open it expecting to see Jeff standing there. He never imagined he'd see Ginny. She looked so vulnerable and scared that he instantly wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let her go, instead he asked her to come in.

She came in and turned around to face him.

"Draco you heard what Hermione said in her office today. I'm sorry but I didn't know how to tell you." Ginny was wringing her hands out of nervousness.

"I hadn't ever thought about that possibility that you'd have a child. I just assumed you were unattached. If I'd realized you were involved, I wouldn't have come after you." Draco said in a detached voice.

"What do you mean? Draco, Simon is yours."

Draco looked at Ginny startled. He searched her face for any sign of deceit and found none. "Mine." He said softly, then after a silent minute, "Ours."

Ginny doubted she'd heard him right. "Ours? I thought you'd hate me." Ginny said with tears forming in her eyes.

"You should hate me. That night, we…we made a child. I can't believe it." He looked at Ginny in awe and it quickly transformed into fear. "Hermione said you almost died giving birth." He grabbed Ginny in his arms and held her against him tightly, so tight she had to fight to breathe. "How?"

"They couldn't stop the bleeding, I was in a coma for days." She told him wrapping her arms around him trying to comfort him.

"For my son. A child that I told you to get rid of." He sounded like he hated himself.

"You were hurt."

"That's no excuse. What's he like?" Draco asked and Ginny smiled impishly.

"You've met him actually." Ginny told him.

"What?" Draco stuttered.

"Jello? That was Simon."

"Seriously?" Draco asked and Ginny nodded. "No wonder the woman with him was freaking out. She tried to hide it but I could tell something was making her nervous. Is that why you decided to tell me?"

"No." Ginny stopped, trying to find the words to tell him how she really felt. "I've thought about telling you for a long time. I've been so guilty over keeping him a secret but I told myself you didn't want him, which I assumed was true. But then I realized that even if you didn't want him you deserved to know. You deserved a chance to decide and I was depriving you that."

"But why now? You could have told me so many times." Draco asked sitting on the couch. Ginny chose to sit across from him in a chair.

"I needed to prepare. You suddenly reappeared in my life and I had no idea how to tell you. It's not like I could just blurt it out. Aside from the fact that you thought I was some money hungry gold digger I thought you might try to take Simon from me."

The accusation obviously hurt Draco. "I can see that. I've really messed everything up haven't I?"

"We both did."

"Do you think we could try again? I mean you and me? And of course Simon but I meant you and I, could we try again?" Draco looked at her hopefully.

Ginny smiled big and bright. "Yes, but before anything else happens and you meet Simon and all that you need to know that I don't want your money. I don't want anything like that from you. I'm fully independent." Ginny told him because her old fears were creeping up and she knew she was heavily in debt to the hospital.

"What if we get married, should we have separate bank accounts then?" Draco asked her completely seriously.

"Married? I hadn't…thought…it's soon…maybe I'll consider it in a year or so" That's when she thought she might possibly be somewhat close to paying off Si's hospital bills.

"A year?" Draco asked appalled. "Why a year?" He asked suspiciously. He'd just finally found out about his son and the fact that Ginny might still love him and he felt like he was already going to lose her.

"Just a round figure." Ginny lied and averted her eyes. "So do you want to go talk to Simon again?" Ginny asked.

Draco got up and walked over to sit beside her. He smiled at her and without a word kissed her. She eagerly kissed him back.

"Who was with you when you had him?" Draco asked as her moved to kiss her neck.

"Hermione." Ginny said breathlessly.

"Those drawings…they are from Simon." He smiled against Ginny's neck. "He's really very talented."

"Yeah so is his father. Just not in drawing." Ginny said with a smile.

Draco trailed back up to her mouth and kissed her again. "Let's go to Simon." He said and pulled her up to stand beside him.

* * *

a/n: Hey guys! Here it is! He finally found out! Yahoo! Ok so the next chappie is going to be the last one I think. I think it'll be out on Saturday or maybe Sunday. I hope this one didn't feel too rushed. I thought it seemed a little rushed but I wanted to get it posted because I said I would! SO anyway please read and review! Gracias!


	13. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way or at all.

Draco and Ginny arrived at Ginny's apartment with mixed feelings. Ginny was overjoyed that Draco wanted to be a part of her and Simon's life and Draco was nervous that Simon wouldn't like him. Draco was worrying for nothing. Ginny dismissed the babysitter and then told Simon that someone was here to see him.

            "Who? Is it Uncle Ron? I saw him yesterday in Quidditch, he was great." Simon said getting off the couch enthusiastically.

            "No it's not Ron. It's someone else." Ginny said and beckoned Draco into the room. Draco looked uncertainly at the boy who he now knew was his son. 

            A huge grin split over Simon's face. "I remember you! You're from Mom's picture."

            Draco sent Ginny a confused and questioning glance. 

            "I told Sarah that that was who you were and she told me I was wrong. But I knew I was right." Simon beamed up at Draco as he ran to stand in front of him. "You're my dad!" He said then jumped on Draco who quickly swooped him up in a hug.

            "I…I am." Draco stuttered. His emotions were unbelievably strong. He didn't think he'd ever feel this happy again in his life.

            "Are you going to leave again?" Simon asked. His big brown eyes were boring into Draco's and he suddenly realized why Simon had seemed so familiar that day. He had Ginny's spirit, her ever-giving heart. Ginny is the only person Draco knew that was able to completely forgive a transgression no matter how big or small. Luckily for him his son was the same way.

            "Not if you're mom doesn't make me." Draco said with an ornery smile at Ginny.

            "Please mom can he stay?" Simon begged.

            "Of Course." Ginny said easily. 

==

            That night after Simon was finally asleep Draco was leaving.

            "Ginny can I come back tomorrow?" He asked. Ginny could tell that he was afraid she would say no. Having seen the way Simon and Draco interacted she knew she'd never keep son and father apart again.

            "Definitely. Simon really likes you a lot." Ginny said with a smile but she turned serious. "Draco I'm sorry about keeping him from you. I was just so scared of…of everything."

            "I know. I really am different than I was. I'm not sure if I would've been ready to be a good father then." He said and kissed Ginny on the lips.

            "You would've tried though." She was getting teary thinking of all the time they'd missed.

            "Gin, don't." Draco shook his head and looked tenderly in her eyes. "Don't torture yourself like this. It's all in the past. What's done is done, so let's just live in the present."

            Ginny smiled. "Ok."

            "I better go because it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." Draco kissed Ginny and left. 

===

            The next weeks Draco visited every day. He and Simon were becoming close, he felt like he'd known Simon since the day he was born. Ginny and Draco were also getting very close too. Their relationship was most definitely a love relationship but they hadn't taken it to the next level. The weeks turned to months and Draco was beginning to want to be a family. He wanted the vows, the responsibility, all of it. He wanted everything. About six months after meeting Simon he'd asked Ginny about marriage again. She'd hesitated and gave him some excuse about not wanting to rush into anything. Draco known she was lying because he'd seen the desire in her eyes. She wanted it all too.

            Draco couldn't figure out why she was lying about it until one day he arrived to pick up Simon. They were going to meet Ginny and go out dinner. He walked into the house and while he was waiting for Simon to get his shoes on he noticed a single piece of mail lying on the table. He walked over and looked at the letter. It was a letter from the hospital saying that Ginny still owed money to them for an emergency visit.

            "Simon have you ever had to go to the hospital for anything?" Draco asked mildly as they made their way to Ginny's work. 

            "Yep. I couldn't breathe and I had to go there."

            "What?" Draco felt his heart drop as the full import of Simon's words hit him. 

            "I couldn't breathe and it took a long time to get better."

            Draco bent and hugged Simon tightly. He couldn't bear the thought that he'd almost lost Simon too. Ginny'd practically died having him and now he learned that Simon had severe breathing problems.

            "Ouch." Simon giggled.

            "Sorry." Draco said and then looked at Simon. "I love you Si."

            "I love you too dad." Simon said with a grin. Draco grinned back. He loved hearing Simon call him dad. It was something he'd never take for granted.

            After dinner and after Simon was asleep Draco asked Ginny about the bill.

            "Simon had asthma and he had a really bad attack." Ginny said avoiding Draco's eyes.

            "Yes he told me that. I paid the bill today." Draco said waiting for her reaction.

            "What?!" Ginny yelled. "Why did you do that?"

            "Because he's my son too." Draco looked at Ginny's expression and realized why she didn't want to marry him. "That's why you won't marry me. You're still afraid I'll think you want my money." He could tell by Ginny's expression that he'd guess right. "I'm sorry I said all those things but are you ever going to forgive me? If you won't forgive me and put it in the past then we won't ever be able to have a life together."

            Ginny looked up at him. "I know. I'm just so afraid you'll decide that you don't want me anymore just like you did back then."

            "You are in my blood. I swear to god the first time I saw you, it was like I knew that I loved you. I just knew it and since then I haven't been able to forget you. I'll always need you. Always." Draco said sincerely. Ginny didn't know what to say to him. That was what she always wanted to hear from him. 

            "Ask me again." Ginny said with a teary smile.

            "What?" Draco asked and Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Oh. Will you marry me?" Draco smiled at her.

            "Yes. Yes definitely." Ginny told him then kissed him. 

            They were married shortly after and then a little while after that Simon welcomed his little baby sister into the world.

a/n: Hey guys.(said sheepishly because it's taken me forever to get this out.) I hope you like it because this is the end. I'm sorry if it's soft, if it doesn't feel like a solid ending it's just that I sorta lost my inspiration for this story. I hate it when that happens but sometimes it just does. So anyway I hope this chappie is at least a decent end to the story! Well thanks to you all for reading my story!! I can't believe all the reviews and compliments I've gotten! I love that you people are awesome and actually take time to review cause it makes my day!! SO THANK YOU!!! 


End file.
